Love is Not Over
by Amanda Lactis
Summary: Pria itu selalu ada di sana. Di sebuah café modern memesan secangkir kopi, duduk berjam-jam tanpa memperhatikan sekitar. Naruto tidak tahu sejak kapan ia begitu peduli dan memperhatikan pria asing tersebut, menatapnya tanpa sempat mengobrol. "Jangan menyukaiku, anak kecil harusnya belajar di rumah." "Aku sudah SMA tahu!" SasuFem!Naru. Chapter 2 is UP! Mind to mampir?
1. Chapter 1

" **Love is Not Over."**

 **By : Amanda Lactis**

 **Summary : Pria itu selalu ada di sana. Di sebuah café modern memesan secangkir kopi, duduk berjam-jam tanpa memperhatikan sekitar. Naruto tidak tahu sejak kapan ia begitu peduli dan memperhatikan pria asing tersebut, menatapnya tanpa sempat mengobrol. "Jangan menyukaiku, anak kecil harusnya belajar di rumah." "Aku sudah SMA tahu!" SasuFem!Naru. Two-shoot. Mind to Mampir?  
**

 **Inspired by : BTOB – Missing You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setibanya di Jepang, Naruto bergegas menuju rumah barunya bersama Tsunade selaku walinya. Orang tuanya masih menutup hati dan merasa tidak perlu peduli terhadap keadaan Naruto yang butuh dukungan dan life-support. Gadis yang terlihat ceria itu mengidap suatu kelainan mental yang bisa dikatakan sedang dialami remaja beremosi labil lainnya. Naruto hidup bersama neneknya setelah melarikan diri dari kungkungan orang tua serta perlakuan berbeda dari kedua kakaknya. Ketidakmampuannya dalam berontak membuat senyumnya meluntur hingga memendam semuanya seorang diri.

"Naru, aku keluar sebentar ya, jika kau ingin melihat lingkungan sekitar, jangan lupa kunci pintunya." Tsunade mengusap pelan surai blonde cucunya, ia hendak mendaftarkan Naruto di sekolah dekat rumah mereka. Kebetulan letak rumah sederhana yang mereka huni terbilang strategis. Ada swalayan di seberang jalan, beberapa pertokoan dan café bernuansa modern jika kau berjalan sekitar lima ratus meter dari sini. Naruto mengiyakan ucapan Tsunade, keinginannya berkeliling meluap seketika. Kaki mungilnya berjalan menuju pintu keluar dekat ruang tamu, mengenakan jaket lengan panjang yang menutupi bekas luka pada pergelangan tangannya dan tak lupa mengenakan topi baseball kesayangannya.

"Tersenyum, Naruto! Jangan lemah begini! Ganbatte~!" Ia mengunci pintu rumah, berjalan dan sesekali menyapa orang yang tersenyum padanya. Naruto cukup pintar beradaptasi di lingkungan baru. Dia orang yang mudah bergaul, murah senyum serta berpikiran positif.

"Halo, kau pasti orang baru ya? Namaku Kiba! Rumahku yang nomor lima belas, jangan sungkan untuk mampir ya! Namamu siapa?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Tangannya terulur menerima jabat tangan dari Kiba. "Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal, Kiba." Ujarnya riang. Kiba balas tersenyum. Ia kembali mengurusi anjing nya beberapa saat setelah berkenalan dengan Naruto. Gadis pirang itu melanjutkan langkahnya dan melihat betapa indah lingkungan barunya. Tidak ada orang berciuman dengan bebas, tidak ada kekerasan dan yang penting, dia tidak perlu takut untuk pulang ke rumah.

'Rumah ya?' ia membatin sedih. Sejak dulu, rasanya Naruto belum mendapat apresiasi atas apa yang dia lakukan. Semua pujian ditujukan untuk kedua kakak nya yang jenius. Kalau boleh mengatakan yang sejujurnya, Naruto ingin lahir menjadi anak yang membanggakan dan membuat orang tuanya tak bosan memuji dirinya. Dia tidak pintar, otaknya pas-pasan, nilai tujuh puluh lima untuk mata pelajaran Kimia dia dapatkan susah payah, dan mendengar omelan panjang dari sang ibu mengenai masa depannya yang suram benar-benar terlewati dalam siklus hidupnya.

Mata birunya yang indah menangkap sosok pria yang duduk di sebuah café. Kalau tidak salah, neneknya pernah bilang ada café di dekat sini. Mungkin ini yang dimaksud. Suasananya sedang ramai, mungkin karena jam makan siang mengingat sudah pukul satu lewat tujuh menit. Namun pria itu sama sekali tidak terlihat terganggu akan hiruk pikuk manusia yang memenuhi café. Dia tetap duduk, menyesap segelas kopinya dan memandang fokus pada laptop di depannya. Naruto heran, apa matanya tidak sakit ya?

"Masuk tidak ya? Hm, aku bawa uang pemberian nenek sih, tapi ah ya sudahlah masuk saja!" berbumbu sedikit nekat dan rasa penasaran, Naruto mendorong pintu kaca café dan disambut teriakan selamat datang dari arah kasir yang kebetulan kewalahan melayani pesanan yang membludak. Naruto menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia menatap suasana café. Nuansa yang diberikan memang membuat nyaman, ada meja yang didesain menghadap jalanan, seperti yang diduduki oleh pria asing berwajah tampan penarik atensinya tadi.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Adik manis, apa kau ingin duduk di sana?" pelayan wanita yang kisaran berumur dua puluh tahun itu menunjuk kearah kursi dekat pria asing tadi. Memang tidak banyak yang mau duduk di sana, karena banyak orang berspekulasi memandang jalanan yang ramai bukan ide yang baik untuk menenangkan pikiran yang dipenuhi beban. Naruto mengangguk, ia mengabaikan panggilan dari sang pelayan seakan dia masih duduk di bangku SMP, tapi ya sudahlah yang penting dia bisa melihat dari dekat pria itu.

Hening.

"Anu, aku mau pesan Cappuchino saja, dan Strawberry cake nya satu."

"Baik, ditunggu ya, adik manis."

Naruto tidak membalas ucapan pelayan. Dia tetap menatap gerak-gerik pria di sampingnya, sesekali tersenyum ketika pria itu salah mengetik dan mengerang frustasi. Wajahnya yang terlihat dingin dan kaku, ternyata bisa menjadi lucu. Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, bocah?"

Uh oh.

Naruto tersentak dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Pria itu menatanya tajam. Tangannya yang tadi sibuk mengetik sesuatu terhenti, dan terlipat di depan dada.

"Errr…hehe. Aku tidak menertawakan apapun. Cuman, bahagia?"

Si pria mendengus. "Untuk apa bocah SMP sepertimu ke sini? Mau pamer pada teman-temanmu kalau kau orang kaya?" suaranya terkesan merendahkan, persis seperti ibunya yang selalu mengeluhkan dirinya yang berotak bodoh. Naruto tersenyum, namun senyumnya didominasi kepalsuan.

"Aku sudah memasuki bangku SMA, kalau kau mau tahu, Sir." Naruto menyahuti kalem. Sasuke, mengernyit dalam. Dia setengah tidak percaya mendengar ucapan Naruto, namun saat melihat senyumnya yang sangat memuakkan itu, membuat sesuatu dalam hatinya tergugah.

"Pengidap _Self-harm,_ eh? Sedepresi itu terhadap hidupmu?" tanyanya datar, menyesap kopi terakhirnya sebelum jam makan siang habis. Segelas Cappuchino dan Strawberry Cake sudah tersaji di depan Naruto, tapi nampaknya gadis itu enggan menyantapnya.

"Aku…baik-baik saja." Naruto mengulas senyum paling lebar. Tangannya sedikit gemetar, sebisa mungkin menutupi pergelangan tangan kirinya yang dipenuhi bekas luka yang takkan pernah hilang. Ketidaknormalan yang memalukan, batinnya miris.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. "Aku selalu datang ke sini, tiap hari. Kebetulan, aku lulusan Psikologi dua tahun yang lalu, kau tahu maksudku, kan?" Ia membereskan laptop dan meninggalkan tip di atas meja. Sebelah tangannya menepuk pundak Naruto, sosoknya hilang ketika Naruto hendak berterima kasih.

'Aku, tidak gila.'

.

.

.

"Naru, nenek ada kabar gembira untukmu. Jadi, mulai besok, kau bisa bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen, kau hanya perlu naik bis selama 10 menit dari sini. Bagaimana?"

Naruto tersenyum, kepalanya mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Baa-chan. Terima kasih karena mau merawat ku, dan-"

"-ssstt. Aku tidak suka jika kau sudah mulai mengasihani dirimu, Naru. Kau punya kelebihan tersendiri, oke? Sekarang tidurlah, besok kau harus sekolah." Tsunade mengusap pelan pipi Naruto. Diusianya yang sudah mencapai lima puluh tahun, ia sudah menyaksikan banyak sekali penderitaan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Terutama Naruto. Gadis belia itu benar-benar diuji ketegarannya. Bagaimana perlakuan orang tuanya, sikap teman-temannya bahkan Tsunade yakin Naruto tidak sekuat itu. Tampilannya boleh menipu, namun suara tangis dari dalam hatinya tidak semua orang mendengarnya.

"Kami-sama, bisa tidak kau berikan secuil kebahagiaan untuk cucuku ini?" lirih Tsunade tak sanggup menatap tangan kiri Naruto yang sudah penuh akan goresan. Ada beberapa yang masih baru, terlihat memerah dan masih banyak lagi yang dilakukan Naruto untuk melampiaskan emosinya. Mungkin terdengar berlebihan, apalagi usianya baru enam belas tahun untuk merasakan apa itu yang dinamakan depresi. Lalu kenapa? Tsunade pernah mendengar kabar gadis kecil yang tewas bunuh diri lantaran tidak kuat menerima siksaan orang tuanya selama lima tahun.

Sebenarnya Naruto belum tertidur, dia memilih mendengar keluhan Tsunade. Tapi yang didengar justru berkebalikan. Neneknya benar-benar tulus menyayanginya. Neneknya yang tegas itu bisa menjadi pribadi yang lembut. Kadang Naruto berpikir, apakah orang tuanya akan sadar bila semua perbuatan mereka berdampak besar terhadap mentalnya? Apa ayahnya akan berhenti menamparnya di depan kedua kakaknya hanya karena Naruto tak sengaja merusak lukisan Kyuubi? Apa ibunya mau membuatkannya kue saat ulang tahunnya seperti yang dia lakukan pada Sasori? Kenapa? Kenapa perlakuan mereka berbeda? Apa yang kurang dari Naruto? Apa ini bersangkutan dengan otaknya yang tidak pintar? Lalu apa?

.

.

.

Tidak ada masalah dengan teman sekelasnya. Semua ramah. Semua memperlakukannya dengan baik. Ada Kiba yang ternyata satu kelas, juga mengenal beberapa orang sebagai teman tambahan. Intinya, Naruto cukup senang akan kondisinya. Sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung, Naruto merasa jika inilah yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya. Mencari arti kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya. Dia dramatis? Entahlah, Kyuubi pernah mengejeknya sebagai Drama Queen yang haus perhatian. Sasori juga sering merendahkan mimpinya menjadi penulis terkenal. Hei, mimpi ada untuk digapai, bukan diremehkan apalagi dikubur. Naruto masih muda, menyerah secepat ini bukan ajaran Tsunade.

"Naru-chan, di London dingin tidak? Katanya kalau sedang salju orang-orang tidak mau keluar rumah ya?"

"Naru, kenapa kau pindah ke sini? Sesuatu terjadi di London?"

"Eiii, kalian ini pertanyaannya sensitive sekali. Naruto sampai tidak bisa menjawab." Kiba menyelamatkan nyawanya dari pertanyaan yang paling dijauhi Naruto. Lelaki itu seakan paham gesture tubuhnya yang tidak ingin menjawab satupun pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya. Naruto sedikit tersenyum. Menyisakan secercah harapan bagi beberapa siswi yang penasaran dengan kehidupannya. Tidak ada yang spesial di London. Ketika musim salju, Naruto sering menyendiri di kamarnya, atau ketika Natal tiba, saat rumahnya dipenuhi teman-teman Kyuubi dan Sasori, ibu dan ayahnya melarang keras dirinya untuk menunjukkan diri. Karena apa? Karena mereka malu tentu saja. Memiliki anak yang tidak punya kelebihan menonjol memang memalukan, bukan?

"Naruto, jangan sungkan pada kami ya! Oh, namaku Suigetsu, dan ini Shikamaru, lalu yang senyum itu Sai. Kau bisa menceritakan apapun padaku, aku pandai jaga rahasia kok." Meskipun Suigetsu terdengar menyebalkan karena sikap sok dekat nya itu, Naruto justru nyaman. Dia merasa sikap Suigetsu tak semata ingin dekat dengannya, namun senyuma yang diberikan lelaki bergigi tajam tersebut, bermakna bila ia memang orang yang baik.

"Dasar merepotkan, jangan pamer kebaikan, Sui. Dasar Hiu."

"Ya! Aku ini memang baik, Shika!"

"Mereka itu selalu saja begini, lucu ya Naru?" Kiba menyengir, membuat hati Naruto tergerak dan ikut tersenyum. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia bisa mengekspresikan isi hatinya.

'Aku akan buktikan jika aku bisa menjadi manusia yang lebih baik.'

.

.

.

Jam istirahat datang begitu saja. Membuat beberapa siswa bersorak bahagia. Para guru yang berkumpul di kantor, juga aroma makanan dari arah kantin adalah hal yang dirindukan Naruto. Ia rindu karena kehidupannya di London tak pernah berjalan dengan baik.

"Sebentar, biar aku dan Suigetsu saja yang pesan, kalian mau apa?" Kiba mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mencatat pesanan teman-temannya. Naruto tidak terlalu lapar jadi dia hanya meminta dibelikan sebuah roti dan susu kotak rasa pisang. Suigetsu mengeluh dan berkata jika Naruto termasuk kurus dan harus makan lebih banyak, ocehannya dihentikan Shikamaru karena dinilai mengganggu.

"Jadi-"

Suara Shikamaru terhenti sebelum kedua mata Naruto terpusat pada nya.

"-kenapa aku merasa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu perihal kepindahanmu ke Jepang?"

Naruto tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. "Sejauh apa yang kau tahu?" suaranya terdengar ganjil, benar-benar tak bisa menahan diri untuk mual dan jijik pada dirinya sendiri.

Shikamaru menguap. "Kau sengaja menutup pergelangan tanganmu, pura-pura tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan siswi lain, dan yang penting…."

"…..kau mencoba untuk terlihat tulus."

'Tapi aku memang sudah lupa caranya tersenyum.'

.

.

.

Menunggu di Halte sendirian bukan pilihan yang tepat bagi Naruto yang suka sekali melamun. Walaupun Naruto benci sendirian di tengah keramaian, tapi melamun adalah solusi terbaik. Untungnya bis datang lebih cepat, dia tak perlu menunggu lebih lama. Entah bagaimana caranya, tempat perhentian bis ada di dekat daerah café yang kemarin dia datangi. Kira-kira berjarak lima puluh meter jika kau berjalan.

"Sudah jam empat sore. Pasti dia tidak ada di café sekarang." Gumam Naruto membayangkan sosok pria yang kemarin berbincang dengannya.

Tapi nyatanya tidak. Lelaki itu ada di sana. Sekali lagi memesan secangkir kopi. Duduk tenang. Naruto dengan antusias mendekati café dan melambaikan tangannya. Dia begitu bersemangat, sampai Sasuke mendongak dan mendengus. Lelaki berusia dua puluh lima tahu itu terlihat begitu tampan dengan balutan jas formal dan kemeja berwarna navy blue.

"Baru pulang sekolah, Hn?"

Naruto tertawa. "Begitulah. Oh ya, aku belum tahu namamu, Sir. Kemarin kau terburu-buru sekali." Ujarnya singkat.

Sasuke mengulurkan kartu namanya di atas meja.

 _ **Direktur Utama Uchiha Corp.**_

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke**_ _._

Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali, berharap rentetan kata di kartu nama itu bisa berubah.

"Ka-kau seorang Direktur Utama, di Uchiha Corp?! Yang terkenal di bidang Teknologi itu?! Kau Dirut nya?! Woah!" Naruto tak berhenti kagum. Dia kaget bukan kepalang karena bisa mengobrol dengan bebas bersama seorang Direktur Utama dari perusahaan terbesar di Jepang!

"Tunggu, berarti umurmu berapa, Sasuke-san? Dua puluh? Tiga puluh?"

"Umurku baru dua puluh lima, Dobe. Aku masih muda."

Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Dia menyimpan kartu nama itu di tasnya, sebisa mungkin tidak membuat kartu nama berharga itu terlipat. Sasuke yang melihat itu terkekeh kecil.

"Mau bercerita sesuatu?"

Naruto menatap manik obsidian Sasuke. "Bercerita? Tentang apa?" tanya nya lugu.

"Tentang pelampiasan emosimu yang salah, Dobe. Kau masih kecil, untuk apa membahayakan nyawamu sendiri."

Gadis itu termenung. Senyumnya seketika luntur. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku."

Sasuke menopangkan dagunya. "Untuk itulah aku memintamu untuk bercerita. Memendam semuanya sendirian bukan tindakan yang tepat." Sahutnya tenang.

Naruto terlihat ragu, ia menghembuskan nafasnya. Matanya terpejam dan terbuka selama beberapa saat. Bibirnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tangannya secara tidak sadar meremat bagian bawah kemeja putihnya. Sasuke masih menanti dengan sabar. Membuka rahasiamu sendiri pasti sulit, terlebih kau memiliki sesuatu yang dianggap tidak normal.

'Aku percaya padamu, Sasuke-san.'

.

.

* * *

Note : Makasih ya buat temen yang ngracunin saya dengan lagu BTOB dan ngasi saya ide berkat lagunya. Judul lagu saya ambil dari lagu BTS, untuk jalan cerita emang tiba-tiba dapet inspirasi ketika dengerin lagi Missing You - BTOB. Jadi, saya gak bisa njelasin ide nya gimana atau sketsa kasarnya. Saya lagi banyak masalah, dan karena banyak masalah ngebuat mood saya nulis naik dan pelampiasan emosi jadi terkontrol. Kabar baiknya saya di ijinin beli album BTS, udah itu aja *plak* ini ada satu chapter lagi ya. Happy reading, readers-tachi!

 **Regards,**

 **Amanda Lactis**


	2. Chapter 2

"Love is Not Over"

Chapter 2 : Now is Really Over

By : Amanda Lactis

.

.

.

Kegiatan mengunjungi café menjadi suatu rutinitas baru yang Naruto miliki. Beberapa kali tertangkap mengobrol bersama Sasuke, atau duduk seorang diri dan berakhir raut wajah kecewa terpasang pada wajah manisnya. Ternyata Sasuke lebih sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Pria itu kerap mengingkari janji untuk mendengarkan cerita mengenai hidupnya yang begitu menyedihkan. Naruto sering terlihat tertawa, dan itu merupakan kabar baik bagi Tsunade yang sejak dulu menginginkan tawa tulus cucunya kembali terdengar di telinganya. Sayangnya semua tak ada yang berubah. Masih sama seperti sebelum ia bertemu dengan Sasuke, perlakuan kedua orang tuanya masihlah tak berubah. Mereka tetap dingin dan enggan mengobrol dengannya.

"Kalau kau bisa bahagia, kenapa harus bersedih dan buang-buang waktumu?" ini kata Kiba, ketika mereka dihukum karena tertangkap basah sedang makan di kantin padahal bel jam makan siang belum berdering. Naruto tak pernah melupakan kata-kata sahabat barunya itu. Meski terdengar aneh bila Kiba yang mengatakannya karena well, wajahnya yang tak pernah tampak serius akan terlihat konyol jika dipadukan dengan pembicaraan bertopik berat, ya seperti masalah hidup yang tak akan ada habisnya. Shikamaru? Jangan ditanya. Sejak lelaki itu tahu mengenai perlakuan kedua orang tua Naruto dan bagaimana gadis itu berjuang melawan penyakitnya sendiri, membuat jiwa protektifnya perlahan muncul. Shikamaru suka sekali menanyakan kabar Naruto minimal lima kali sehari, atau saat kantin sedang ramai dan mereka duduk berhadapan, maka hal yang wajib Shikamaru tanyakan adalah,

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan hatimu sekarang? Ada beban yang mau kau ceritakan?"

Beda Shikamaru, beda lagi Suigetsu yang hobby sekali menggodanya. Naruto cukup terhibur karena pesan dari pria bergigi hiu yang playboy itu kirimkan. Beberapa darinya dihapus akibat dinilai tak pantas, Suigetsu dan hormon nya yang tidak bisa dikendalikan. Biar begitu, empat lelaki yang kini mewarnai hari-harinya, tak bosan membuat Naruto tertawa. Seperti pertengkaran Suigetsu dan Sai yang suka sekali mempermasalahkan apa yang membuat para gadis jatuh hati padamu, atau aksi lempar melempar kertas yang dimulai dari Kiba yang terlalu menganggur padahal Hatake-sensei sedang menjelaskan pengaruh suhu dalam laju reaksi. Tidak semua orang suka Kimia. Jujur saja, Naruto benci pelajaran itu. Andai bisa, dia mau Kimia ditiadakan agar tak menyiksa siswa yang tak ahli dalam menyetarakan reaksi. Intinya? Naruto senang. Dua bulan berbaur dan beradaptasi tak buruk juga, pikirnya. Beberapa kali empat orang itu menawarkan diri mengantarkannya pulang, tapi rutinitas wajib yang tidak boleh dilewatkan membuat Naruto menolak dengan halus.

Sasuke jarang terlihat seminggu terakhir. Kalau bertemu pun, lelaki dewasa yang entah kenapa semakin tampan itu justru mendiamkan Naruto selama kurang lebih dua jam sampai gadis itu harus menyadarkan Sasuke agar dia sadar bila ada seseorang di sampingnya.

"Kau itu butuh istirahat, Sir. Kau kan manusia bukan robot."

Sasuke mendengus. "Istirahat hanya untuk si lemah, dobe."

"Hei aku tidak bodoh ya! Nilai Kimia ku tujuh lima! Aku masuk jajaran murid pintar yang tidak remedial!" Aku Naruto sedikit sombong. Tsunade memaklumi keterlambatan cucunya saat pulang, dia diam-diam mengikuti kemana cucunya itu selalu pergi dan kenapa suasana hatinya selalu bahagia. Melihat interaksi Sasuke dan cucunya, sudah cukup untuk menjawab puluhan tanda tanya dalam benak Tsunade.

"Tujuh lima? Dobe, aku bahkan tidak pernah mendapat nilai delapan puluh, nilaiku di atas sembilan lima, kau tahu?" Sasuke menyahuti santai, secara tidak langsung ikut memamerkan kepintarannya. Naruto balas mendengus sebal, dia memesan seporsi sandwhich tanpa tomat yang memang menjadi menu favoritenya beberapa minggu ini. Uang sakunya sengaja disimpan demi memuaskan hasrat bertemu Sasuke, lagipula tidak ada salahnya sedikit berhemat ya kan?

"Sir, aku mau bercerita padamu, tapi melihatmu sibuk begini di pending dulu saja. Kau bisa selesaikan pekerjaanmu dulu, bagaimana?"

Sasuke tampak berpikir. "Besok aku kosong. Itupun kalau kau mau. Jam empat sore aku sudah ada di sini, Dobe. Jangan terlalu asik bermain bersama teman pria mu." Sahut Sasuke yang entah kenapa merasa kesal tiap kali Naruto menceritakan betapa ia menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Shikamaru dkk. Naruto sebenarnya merasa sedikit ge-er, karena baginya Sasuke tampak cemburu.

"Iya aku tahu, besok aku suruh Kiba menemaniku pulang. Kebetulan rumah kami bersebalahan." Mendengar ucapan Naruto tak menenangkan hati kalut Sasuke yang mendadak cemas. Pria berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu terlihat meremas pelan pegangan di bawah meja. Sudah genap satu bulan gadis bernama Uzumaki Naruto masuk dalam hidupnya. Genap satu bulan gadis berisik itu mendekatinya secara terang-terangan. Awalnya dia risih, Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang suka dengan gadis kelewat ceria dan hyperaktif. Rentang umur mereka juga cukup jauh, dia sudah dua puluh lima sedangkan Naruto mengakui usianya baru menginjak enam belas tahun. Apa kata orang jika Sasuke memberi harapan pada gadis polos itu? Namun melihat tawanya yang memekakkan telinga, pengakuan jujur tentang hidupnya yang tak semudah ketika ia tersenyum membuat Sasuke mengakui ada sedikit perasaan aneh memasuki hati bekunya.

"Pulanglah, Dobe. Aku tidak suka gadis sepertimu berkeliaran sampai malam. Cepatlah pulang dan belajar dengan benar." Sasuke mengusir nya secara langsung. Naruto mencebik kesal setelah menghabiskan sandwhichnya, ia bangkit, membereskan meja café sedikit dan meraih tasnya, tak lupa melambaikan tangannya kearah Sasuke.

"Jangan lupa besok ya, Sasuke-san!"

Sasuke tersenyum satu senti. "Mana mungkin aku lupa, dasar bodoh." Ia bergumam pelan, tangannya kembali menari di atas keyboard, dia tetap di sana sampai jam dinding café menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat tiga puluh menit, malam hari. Kakaknya tidak akan suka hal ini.

.

.

.

Namun semua itu hanyalah omong kosong yang diucapkan Sasuke. Naruto harus melihat adegan yang membuat hatinya ngilu bukan main. Siapa wanita bersurai peach itu? Kenapa mereka terlihat akrab dan Sasuke dengan mudahnya menyingkirkan pekerjaannya demi mendengarkan ucapan wanita itu, mereka juga tertawa bersama, membuat Naruto semakin meyakinkan diri jika dia hanyalah gadis bodoh karena menaruh hati pada lelaki dewasa bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Pria itu jelas tidak sudi membalas cintanya, ayolah, pria itu sudah dua puluh lima tahun, sedangkan Naruto? Dia masih kecil. Tidak berhak merasakan apa itu sakit hati dan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Jam empat sore, aku kemari bahkan melewatkan kelas tambahan demi menemuimu, Sasuke-san. Apa orang dewasa suka sekali mengingkari janji mereka?" Naruto mendengar suaranya sendiri terdengar menyedihkan. Dia tertawa pelan, saat genangan air menetes dari kedua matanya, atau saat Sasuke tak sengaja mengalihkan pandangannya dan tampak terkejut atas kehadiran Naruto yang tidak ia sadari. Sementara wanita yang sedari tadi duduk di sampingnya, menepuk pelan bahu kokohnya seolah menanyakan keadaannya. Naruto tetap tersenyum. Dia tetap mengulas senyum manisnya, ketika hujan mengguyur bumi dan membuatnya terpaksa lari dari sana, meninggalkan apa yang pernah dia kejar, dan melupakan apa yang harusnya dia pertahankan.

'Apa Tuhan memang senang membuatku menderita?'

.

.

.

Shikamaru jelas tidak suka dengan keadaan sahabat nya saat ini. Melihat suasana hati Naruto yang sejak pagi tak kunjung membaik, juga mendengar laporan Kiba dan Suigetsu yang kena bentakan kesal dari Naruto karena tak sengaja menyenggol jus jeruknya sampai tumpah, sungguh membuat Shikamaru terkejut. Dia cepat-cepat datang, menanyakan keadaan gadis bersurai pirang di depannya dan hanya di jawab berupa anggukkan singkat. Naruto pasti menangis semalaman, batin Shikamaru melihat mata sahabatnya itu meninggalkan bekas sembab. Shikamaru tidak mau tahu apa yang sudah Naruto alami, sampai membuatnya kehilangan aura keceriaan yang sudah menghiasi harinya selama dua bulan.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Habis putus dengan pacarmu?"

Hening.

"Nar, kau membuatku takut tahu. Biasanya pagi-pagi sudah heboh sendiri, sekarang malah diam seribu bahasa." Shikamaru nyaris putus asa, dia mau mencari Kiba atau Sai yang pintar merayu seseorang. Namun niatnya terhenti ketika bibir mungil Naruto membuka beberapa mili, mengucapkan satu kalimat yang tidak ia sangka sebelumnya.

"Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan itu, menyakitkan ya,Shika. Rasanya tidak enak."

Tunggu.

Sejak kapan Naruto jadi melankolis begini? Shikamaru angkat tangan bila masalah itu menyangkut perasaan. Dia bukan sosok yang ahli untuk memberi solusi. Naruto harus bertemu dengan Ino, teman kecilnya di kelas sebelah. Gadis yang sama-sama bersurai pirang itu pasti jago dalam memberi solusi.

"Aku punya kenalan yang bisa memberimu saran, Naru. Tunggu di sini, biar ku panggilkan dia." Shikamaru dengan cepat meninggalkan kelas dan menyeret seorang gadis berpenampilan modis yang tak berhenti mengomeli Shikamaru tentang betapa kurang ajarnya dia terhadap gadis. Namun Shikamaru tidak peduli. Dia ingin Naruto kembali. Dia tak suka Naruto yang diam saja dan tidak merespon apapun yang dia katakan.

"Kau bantu dia, namanya Naruto, masalah percintaan. Kau jagonya bukan? Ku serahkan dia padamu, Ino. Dan Naru, tolong, jangan sungkan untuk bercerita okay? Jangan membuatku repot begini." Ini pertama kalinya Ino mendengar Shikamaru berbicara lebih dari satu kalimat yang selalu mengeluhkan hidupnya. Apa eksistensi gadis bernama Naruto ini begitu berharga sampai si kuaci itu panic? Batin Ino tak habis pikir.

"Kau boleh curhat padaku. Untuk masalah laki-laki, aku ini ahlinya. Jadi, masalahmu ada di mana? Cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan?"

Naruto menoleh secara reflex ketika telinganya mendengar kata-kata terlarang terlontar dari bibir Ino. Ino mengerjap. Sepertinya benar, pikirnya sedikit kasihan. Untuk para gadis, tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari dua hal ini. Pengkhianatan dan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dan Ino, pernah mengalami keduanya.

"Aku suka dengan lelaki yang sembilan tahun lebih tua dariku, dan dia berjanji untuk mendengarkan ceritaku tapi-"

"-dia mengingkarinya? Apa dia membawa wanita lain bersamanya?"

Naruto terdiam. Dia mengangguk lagi. Mengundang helaan nafas dari Ino.

"Okay, Naruto. Dengarkan aku, kau mau pakai cara apa? Lari dari masalahmu atau kau nyatakan sekalian perasaanmu? Kalau aku sih lebih baik kau nyatakan saja, dari pada hatimu jadi lebih sakit?"

Naruto mau menyatakan perasaannya. Tapi dia tidak ada nyali untuk hal itu. Dia sudah malu. Malu untuk menunjukkan kehadirannya. Selama ini, selalu dia yang mengajak Sasuke mengobrol, selalu dia yang mati-matian mengalah ketika Sasuke dengan teganya mengabaikan dirinya. Naruto tetap bertahan sampai kejadian kemarin terjadi padanya. Terulang-ulang, dalam hatinya, bahkan mimpinya.

"Aku tidak bisa."

Ino menaikkan alisnya. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak bisa?" tanya nya heran. Naruto menggigit bibirnya, ia bingung. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Dan keheningan itu berlangsung selama lima menit. Ino menyerah, ia mengusap pelan surai pirang Naruto, sebelum pergi, Ino sempat membisikkan kata _'kau pasti bisa'_ mengundang secuil senyum dari Naruto.

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

Kabar mengejutkan datang dari London. Naruto baru menata sepatunya dan dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Sasori lengkap beserta kedua orang tuanya yang menguarkan atmosfer tidak mengenakkan.

"Kakakmu Kyuubi mengalami kecelakaan."

Naruto mengedip polos. "Lalu? Untuk apa kalian kemari? Ada hubungan apa denganku?" dia bertanya tanpa menghilangkan keformalannya. Kushina memejamkan matanya, dia menatap suaminya yang juga paham akan kondisi putri bungsunya. Naruto sudah terlanjur rusak. Baik mental, maupun fisik. Gadis itu sudah merasakan ketidakadilan semenjak dia lahir. Caci maki dari keluarga besar Minato juga membekas dalam hati Naruto. Kushina baru saja menemukan berkas pemeriksaan jiwa Naruto, putrinya yang ia abaikan selama lima tahun belakangan, hanya karena dia tidak sepintar kedua kakaknya, hanya karena sifatnya yang kelewat ceria dan bisa mempermalukan mereka.

Naruto tidak merasakan empati dengan mudah. Dia beruntung memiliki sahabat yang baik dan selalu ada ketika ia butuh. Naruto beruntung memiliki Tsunade, yang tak kenal lelah mendengarkan keluh kesahnya terhadap apapun. Naruto beruntung. Dia sempat merasakan apa itu kebahagiaan. Lalu kenapa? Kenapa kedua orang tuanya harus muncul di saat begini?

"Kami ingin membawamu ke London, Naru. Cita-citamu menjadi penulis kan?" sahut Sasori berusaha menarik atensi adiknya.

"Tidak. Cita-citaku sudah ganti. Kau bilang sendiri, idiot sepertiku tidak akan sukses dalam hal apapun."

Ya, Sasori merasa tertohok dengan kata-kata Naruto. Dia tak menyangkan ucapannya dibawa serius sampai sekarang.

"Baiklah, apa cita-citamu sekarang? Kita wujudkan itu sayang, Kaa-san akan berlaku baik dan kita akan membahagiakanmu."

Naruto tetap diam. Tatapan matanya seolah berkata _'apa kalian bercanda?'_

"Bahagia? Aku sudah bahagia di sini. Tanpa ejekan dari pihak manapun, tanpa sindiran halus setiap pagi dari kalian, aku sudah bahagia di sini."

Kushina tak kuasa menahan kesedihannya. Dia menangis dalam pelukan Minato. Semua sudah terlambat untuk diperbaiki. Naruto tak mudah membuka hati untuk orang yang menyakitinya. Sasori merasa ini juga salahnya. Andai saja dia tak mengejek betapa menyedihkan hidup Naruto, andai dia tak meremehkan impian adiknya, mungkin Naruto tak se-apatis ini.

"Naru sayang, ikut Kaa-san dan Tou-san mu ya? Biar nenek di sini bagaimana? Nanti, kalau kau sudah sukses, kembalilah ke Jepang, kunjungi nenek. Apa itu bagus?" Tsunade tak mungkin mengatakan jika sisa waktunya tinggal sedikit di dunia ini. Sebuah penyakit ganas menggerogoti nya. Entah bagaimana Tuhan memberinya sedikit tambahan waktu untuk membuat senyum tulus terukir kembali pada wajah manis Naruto. Dia sengaja menyembunyikan hal ini. Dia menghubungi Kushina dan Minato, memohon dengan sangat, memberikan apa yang dia bisa agar anak dan memantunya itu sadar jika Naruto memerlukan dukungan orang terdekat.

Naruto sempat ragu. Melihat senyum teduh Tsunade membuat hatinya tersentuh. "Baa-san, aku…"

Tsunade tersenyum, sembari mengangguk pelan. "Ikut orang tuamu ke London, sayang. Aku harap tujuh tahun dari sekarang, cucuku sudah menjadi orang sukses." Balasnya lembut. Naruto balas menyengir lebar, membuat Kushina maupun Minato tercengang, itu adalah hal yang tak pernah ditunjukkan pada mereka. Senyum tulus Uzumaki Naruto, tersimpan dan hanya tertuju untuk neneknya tersayang. Tanpa tahu itu saat terakhir bagi Tsunade sebelum ia benar-benar kehabisan waktunya.

'Kau sudah berjuang, dan kau pantas mendapat kebahagiaanmu, Naru.'

.

.

.

Shikamaru menenangkan Kiba yang tak berhenti menangis. Suigetsu berkata ingin mencari angin segar tapi nyatanya lelaki itu tak berbeda dengan Kiba, karena dia menangis di atap sekolah. Kabar kepindahan Naruto benar-benar menjadi kabar buruk bagi mereka berempat. Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa dan alasan dibalik kepindahannya. Tapi yang jelas, Shikamaru sedikit kecewa. Kenapa Naruto tidak mau bercerita? Bukankah mereka sahabat? Shikamaru selalu mendoakan kebahagiaan Naruto. Dan tahun demi tahun telah berlalu begitu cepat.

Sasuke hendak menjelaskan semuanya namun dia tidak tahu jika hari itu adalah hari terakhir baginya untuk melihat wajah Naruto. Lelaki itu menunggu beberapa minggu, sampai dia merasa putus asa, frustasi karena Naruto seolah hilang. Gadis yang sudah menempati posisi khusus dalam hatinya itu seakan tidak pernah ada. Dia bertanya pada teman-temannya, dan hasilnya nihil. Sasuke mengira jika ini adalah hukuman untuknya. Dia tetap menghabiskan waktu di café itu, sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membeli café tersebut dan merenovasinya, merombaknya dan mengganti suasana yang ada. Café yang diberi nama baru yaitu 'Sunflower's Café' menjadi pusat perhatian karena tentu saja pemiliknya tampan dan harga yang ditawarkan untuk setiap menu terbilang murah. Ada saja mahasiswi dan siswi genit yang sengaja datang untuk melihat Sasuke. Pria yang tak bisa dibilang muda itu selalu ada di cafenya, duduk seorang diri, melihat jalanan dengan fokus.

Sebenarnya Itachi, atau kakaknya, sering mengomeli Sasuke yang masih betah single. Keluarga Uchiha juga sudah berupaya menjodohkan Sasuke karena tentu saja, lelaki itu sudah berusia tiga puluh dua tahun dan belum ada rencana untuk menikah. Apa lagi selain menunggu Naruto? Sampai-sampai Itachi bosan mendengar alasan itu.

"Ya Tuhan, Otouto! Naruto tidak akan marah kalau kau menikah duluan, ayolah jangan kenakanakkan begini."

"Kau tidak mengerti, Aniki. Aku sudah janji untuk menunggunya."

Tujuh tahun. Dan selama tujuh tahun pula, Sasuke menanti orang yang sama. Gadis ceria yang memiliki senyum paling indah. Gadis bersurai mentari yang gemar mengganggunya dengan celotehan tak penting mengenai kehidupan sekolahnya. Sekaligus gadis yang masih menjadi cinta pertamanya. Lucu bukan? Sasuke, pria mapan berusia tiga puluh dua tahun, sengaja menunggu tujuh tahun demi seorang gadis atau yang sekarang sudah menginjak usia dewasa, bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

KRINGGG!

"Ah selamat datang, nona. Ingin memesan sesuatu?" ujar waitress ramah. Dia sedikit terpesona akan kecantikan wanita muda di depannya. Rambut pirang dan bola mata sewarna ocean seakan membius para pria yang kebetulan memenuhi meja pelanggan. Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Aku mau duduk di dekat jendela, di sebelah pria itu, bolehkah?"

Sang waitress tampak ragu. Itu tempat tetap bagi bos besar nya. Pemilik café ini. Tapi menolak keinginan pelanggan sama saja mencari mati.

"Ehem, mari saya antar nona." Ujarnya kaku. Naruto, yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya ke Jepang, baru sampai tadi pagi usai mengunjungi makam Tsunade, tersenyum kecil. Tentu saja dia tahu siapa pria itu. Dia adalah penutup kisah cinta Naruto.

Bahkan saat Naruto duduk di sampingnya, Sasuke tampak tak peduli, mata hitamnya terus memandangi jalanan yang ramai. Naruto terkikik. Satu tangannya merapikan helai rambut yang menutupi matanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu, Sasuke-san?"

Mendengar suara yang begitu familiar ditelinganya, membuat Sasuke menoleh, lambat dan ingin memastikan apa benar pemilik suara ini ada di dekatnya. Naruto tersenyum cantik di sampingnya, image nya tak lagi bocah ingusan yang dulu mengejarnya, rambutnya yang memanjang digelung rapi. Kemeja putih dan celana drill berwarna hitam, dan tak lupa blazer sewarna navy membuat penampilan Naruto memikat banyak orang. Sasuke sampai tak bisa mengucapkan apapun. Dia terdiam beberapa saat.

"Sudah puas menghukum ku, Dobe?"

Naruto tertawa sekali lagi. "Menurutmu?" balasnya santai.

Dan Sasuke tak perlu mendengarkan omelan panjang Itachi lagi. Karena dia sudah bisa membuktikan jika Naruto nyata. Bukan sekadar alasannya untuk menolak perjodohan.

"Tujuh tahun pergi tanpa kabar, menghilang begitu saja. Kau pikir aku bisa tenang? Kemana saja selama ini?" tanya Sasuke tak menghilangkan kejutekannya, namun dalam hati dia khawatir.

Naruto tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terlihat senang. Mendengar kekhawatiran yang Sasuke tunjukkan benar-benar membuat moodnya naik kembali. Tujuh tahun ya? Naruto meraih impiannya menjadi Psikiater dan lulus S2 di usia dua puluh empat tahun. Setahun setelah menetap di London, Naruto mendapat kabar duka bahwa neneknya tersayang, meninggal akibat serangan kanker payudara. Dia menangis selama seminggu penuh, menolak makan dan mengurung diri di kamar. Kehadiran kedua orang tuanya membantu banyak. Mereka sudah tak lagi membahas kepintarannya di depan publik. Kyuubi menjadi sosok yang penyayang setelah kecelakaan menimpanya, dan Sasori yang tidak bosan peduli membuat hati Naruto perlahan luluh dalam dua tahun. Dia ingin sembuh dari masa lalunya. Dia ingin membantu orang lain dalam mengatasi masalah mereka, ketika mereka tak tahu harus menguatarakan pada siapa. Dan Kushina mendukung impian putrinya dalam bidang Psikologi.

Naruto berhasil menjadi mahasiswa peraih IP terbaik satu angkatan dan mendapat beasiswa penuh untuk melanjutkan ke S2. Untuk itulah dia sengaja memberi kejutan pada Sasuke. Dia mau membuktikan, jika Naruto bukan lagi remaja labil yang mudah depresi.

"Jadi sekarang kau menjadi Psikiater?"

Naruto mengangguk, ia menyesap Americano yang baru saja diantar waitress. "Aku bekerja di Rumah Sakit Konoha, baru diterima hari ini." Ucapnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Gadis yang dulu ia remehkan, sekarang berubah menjadi wanita dewasa yang mengagumkan.

"Sudah punya pacar? Kalau belum, mau ku lamar tidak?"

Dan Naruto tidak berhenti tertawa selama sepuluh detik setelah mendengar lamaran tidak romantis dari mulut Sasuke.

 **THE END**

* * *

Note : Akhirnya satu fanfic terselesaikan *lap keringat* sebenernya ini mau UAS loh, tapi saya nakal dikit buat nglanjutin fanfic ini. Yah matkul pertama buat UAS itu terbilang susah, butuh apalan dan pemahaman dan jujur aja saya belum siap buat belajar, mana banyak materi yang harus saya apalin. Fanfic yang lain masih dikerjain, jangan bosen nunggu ya, author kayak saya butuh banget motivasi atau bener-bener lupa sama plot sendiri *jduak*

 **Regards,**

 **Amanda Lactis**


End file.
